candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubblegum Hut
- | characters = Stella | champion = Broomstick Baron | new = not located on nearby empty tiles | released = July 22, 2015 | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Cloudberry Creek | next = Pastry Palace }} Bubblegum Hut is the 74th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Fifteen. This episode was released on July 22, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Broomstick Baron. Story Before episode: Stella makes bubbles to make Tiffi happy. After episode: Nothing happens. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Teleporters not located on the nearby empty tiles on the board (Level 1100). Guide Levels |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 1087|Level #2 = 1091|Level #3 = 1098}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep74.PNG|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1086 Reality.png|Level 1086 - |link=Level 1086 Level 1087 Reality before.png|Level 1087 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1087 Level 1087 Reality after.png|Level 1087 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1087 Level 1088 Reality.png|Level 1088 - |link=Level 1088 Level 1089 Reality.png|Level 1089 - |link=Level 1089 Level 1090 Reality.png|Level 1090 - |link=Level 1090 Level 1091 Reality.png|Level 1091 - |link=Level 1091 Level 1092 Reality.png|Level 1092 - |link=Level 1092 Level 1093 Reality.png|Level 1093 - |link=Level 1093 Level 1094 Reality.png|Level 1094 - |link=Level 1094 Level 1095 Reality.png|Level 1095 - |link=Level 1095 Level 1096 Reality before.png|Level 1096 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1096 Level 1096 Reality after.png|Level 1096 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1096 Level 1097 Reality.png|Level 1097 - |link=Level 1097 Level 1098 Reality.png|Level 1098 - |link=Level 1098 Level 1099 Reality.png|Level 1099 - |link=Level 1099 Level 1100 Reality.png|Level 1100 - |link=Level 1100 |-| Champion title= Bubblegum Hut CT.png Trivia *This episode breaks the trend of having consecutive episode alliterations. *The background looks similar to Bubble Witch 2 Saga, the game that made by the same company. This makes it the third episode to have another King.com game referenced in Candy Crush Saga (the first is Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga and the second is Jelly Wagon which references Farm Heroes Saga). **Additionally, the character Stella is the protagonist of Bubble Witch 2 Saga. *This is the eleventh episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second episode with a witch theme. The first is Gingerbread Glade. *If you look at the background closely, Odus is trapped inside a bubble. *The episode pathway looks like the inverted pathway of Gummy Galaxy. *This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses all words already used in Reality (this episode reuses the first word 'bubblegum' from Bubblegum Bridge, and the second word 'hut' from Holiday Hut). *This episode contains the 500th jelly level, which is level 1100. *This episode continues the trend of being released every week and is the 10th episode in this trend. *This episode continues the trend of the absence of Chocolate spawners. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Fifteen Category:Released Episodes of 2015